Finding your past
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Thomas o Melie noticed that Toulouse and Berlioz are similar to him as he was a kitten. Does he maybe know who their real father is? Can he accept who he is in the kittens and Duchess life?
1. Chapter 1: Finding your past

**Finding your past**

**Quanktumspirit: "I got this idea after reading "All my Kittens" by Agent Ninety-Nine. What if Toulouse, Berlioz and Marie would meet their real father? I own nobody. Please review."**

* * *

><p>The end of the film: Aristocats.<p>

Thomas O Melie said his sad goodbyes to Duchess, Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse. It was killing him inside to leave this wonderful family. Like a evening before he told Duchess that the kittens needed a father role in their life. He knew he could never stand up to that role. All he did was save them and showed them how to survive in a street cat territory.

Madame hugged happy all of her kittens and her cat Duchess.

**"I am so pleased you all are ok. No bump, scratch. Just hungry. I'll go and fetch something for you my dears." Madame said happy.**

But Toulouse noticed Thomas was not there any more. Duchess walked ahead into her home.

**"Hey guys. Where is Thomas?" Toulouse asked his brother and sister. **

**"Why would he leave us? We have to get him in the family and quick." Marie said in a bit of a panic.**

Marie, Toulouse and Berlioz ran outside quickly and found Thomas O Melie just about to go round the corner and forget them forever.

**"Thomas, wait please." Berlioz called out to him.**

Thomas stopped and looked back at the 3 kittens who were now pulling him on his paws to come back.

**"What is it?" Thomas asked them confused. **

**"Please stay father." Marie asked him.**

Thomas froze stiff. Did the young Marie just call him… father? Yes she did.

**"We want you to stay with us and our mother. Please. And don't deny that you love our mother Thomas." Berlioz said chuckling.**

**"We saw that night with you two together. You both are practically made for each other." Toulouse said happy.**

Thomas had to blush so madly with knowing that the kittens knew that he had flirted with their mother. Duchess just came out whiles pulling on Madam's dress to show her their rescuer.

**"What do you want to show me guys?" Madam asked the kittens and Duchess.**

Thomas froze stiff. He bet the old lady would chase him away with a broom and squeal with anger. But she looked at Thomas and smiled.

**"Hello sir. Are you the brave cat who saved my precious cat and her kittens?" Madame asked him.**

**"Meow. (Yes madam.)" Thomas replied. **

**"What do you guys think? Should we keep him in our family?" Madam asked the kittens and her cat.**

**"Meow (Yes please.)" Duchess and her kittens replied happy. **

So Thomas O Melie was happily accepted into the family by Madame, Duchess, Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse. And they staid together forever.

But Thomas couldn't deny the close feel he had always when he saw the kittens. He taught them valuable survivor treats of what every cat and street cat had to know.

Madam went out and bought more cat toys to train them up, a scratching tree and a small hidden cave just in case Thomas and Duchess wanted to have some private time with each other.

* * *

><p>One evening Madam sat by the fire place, Duchess and Thomas sat together in the cat basket and the kittens were playing fetch with a ball of wool.<p>

Then Madam had a good look at Thomas and noticed a birth mark on his chest. A sign of a small claw. The same as on Berlioz and Toulouse.

**"Duchess. Have you met Thomas before?" Madam asked the two adult cat's.**

Thomas and Duchess froze stiff. They can't remember meeting before. Thomas shook his head and gave Madam a questioners' look.

Madam picked up Berlioz, Toulouse and Marie and showed their birth mark of a claw.

**"Because they have the same claw pattern. And Duchess hasn't," Madam pointed it out confused. **

**"Meow (I can assure you. We never slept with each other)." Thomas said very confused. **

**"It doesn't mater. Now guys. Bed time." Madam called out to the 5 cat's.**

Madam picked up the kittens and Duchess pulled lightly at Thomas fur to come with them. They walked upstairs to a cat bedroom for them. There Duchess, Marie, Berlioz, Toulouse and Thomas washed themselves up and then fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit:,, How is Thomas related to the kittens in my story? Not really of course. Find out soon. Please review. I own nobody."<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Walk park memories

**A walk in the park brings back important memories**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**

* * *

><p>The next morning the cat family had their breakfast, washed and then Madame let them outside for the day.<p>

**"Duchess. You can show Mr. O Melie around if you like. But come back by 1 P.M. Got that?" Madame asked her two cat's.**

**"Meow. (Yes Madam.)" Duchess said happy.**

The cat family headed out to the park and she showed Thomas all the places she and her kittens loved to go. Thomas showed her further into the park.

While Berlioz, Toulouse and Marie played catch with each other in the park grass Duchess took Thomas further down the park to a beautiful spot, there they kept a close eye on the kittens.

**"Is there a reason why we are here?" Thomas asked Duchess.**

**"Yes… I want to tell you how I got the kids." Duchess said looking at her children.**

They looked back to the 3 playing kittens before Duchess told him the story.

**"As I was 3 years old madam sent me to a sanctuary to be mated with a white pedigree tom-cat. I first thought it would be great. But he hurt me bad and I cried threw the night," Duchess began her tale. **

**"If he was white with you and you are pure white. Shouldn't Berlioz and Toulouse be white as well?" Thomas asked confused as he pointed the black and ginger kitten out.**

**"Actually yes. My guess is what happened next. A cat called Bob who had all the colours Toulouse and Berlioz have asked me if I would like to spend the night with him. Me being a crazy teen at the time thought that it would be a good idea and left with him. We had a heck of a time and I loved the time with him more then with the pedigree tom-cat." Duchess continued to explain.**

**"Let me guess the next part. As you gave birth to the 3 kittens madam was shocked to find 2 mixed breads with a pure bread?" Thomas guessed. **

**"She was indeed. The vet told her that Berlioz and Toulouse should be destroyed." Duchess said.**

Tears suddenly fell from her face saddened by that memory. Thomas was shocked. The vet must be mad of ever suggesting something like that.

**"As I heard the news I was shocked. I would never allow anybody take apart my family. So I was about to leave madam forever, but as I was about to leave with Berlioz in my mouth she sprinted across the room, pulled me and Berlioz inside and told me that she loved us all equally. And a pedigree is not to be pure. But how you are raised. So we all stayed with Madam." Duchess finished her story. **

**"I see. And they all are getting along nicely." Thomas said pleased with the kittens. **

**"As nicely as cats get along." Duchess joked. **

They both had a kiss and walked back. Thomas looked back to the park and could guess who that Tom-cat was Duchess was talking about. He secretly left his sense to the closest tree to give the sign that he was back.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Does Thomas know the cat? Review to find out please."<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the father

**Meeting the father, uncle and brother**

**Quanktumspirit: "I'm so sorry that I forgot this story. But I will try and update it faster. Please carry on reviewing. I own nobody. Written date: Saturday 8th September. 2012."**

* * *

><p>As it was evening Thomas got up after seeing Duchess was fast asleep and woke up Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse. He wanted to show them something.<p>

**"Yawn. What is it Thomas?" Marie asked her 'adoptive father'**

**"I would like you 3 to meet your uncle." Thomas explained. **

The 3 kittens looked shocked at Thomas. He has a brother? Now there is something you don't expect every night. The 3 kittens were fully awake and followed Thomas outside. He climbed of the roof and into a small sidewalk close to the park.

**"What are we doing here?" Toulouse asked him confused. **

**"You will see." Thomas said grinning.**

Thomas sent out a cranky and long sounding meow. A short while later the same cranky meow was heard and a tom cat came out. He had black and red patches all over his body and golden eyes. Just like Thomas.

**"Um… Thomas. Who is he?" Berlioz asked him scared and confused. **

**"Thomas o Malay? Is that really you bro?" The Stray cat asked surprised. **

**"Yes it is Bob o Malay. How have you been bro?" Thomas addressed the stray cat. **

**"He is your brother?" Toulouse asked their father confused. **

**"Sure am. We haven't seen each other since we have been born. So all systems still go?" Bob O Malay asked him.**

**"Sure…um?" Thomas said nodding his head. **

Bob looked behind Thomas and saw 3 kittens looking at him interested. He was amazed and bowed down to Thomas to show that he respects him and his kittens.

**"Congratulations Thomas. How is your mistress?" Bob asked him.**

Thomas blushed a bit and looked happy at the trio.

**"Actually to be fair with you bro. There my step-children. Not by birth." Thomas told his brother honest. **

**"Oh sorry. Why have you searched my presents?" Bob asked him confused. **

**"I am guessing… that you Bob are their birth father of Berlioz and Toulouse." Thomas explained. **

Now all the cats looked shocked at Bob. He was there real father? Him? Bob wasn't sure eider.

**"How can you tell? I have been with many female cats before. How can you be sure that they are my kittens?" Bob asked him.**

**"Easy as pie. **(Picks up carefully Berlioz and Toulouse and rolls them on the stomach.) **They have the same birth sign as we. And I haven't mated with ****Duchess. And we are the only brothers of our family litter so it had to be you. As well you know our birth mother was cut after our birth so we couldn't have any more brothers or sisters from her any way," Thomas explained.**

**"Point taken bro. You still have all the withes of Sherlock Holms. Nobody should underestimate your cleverness." Bob said chuckling.**

**"Hahaha. I have the brains while you have the looks?" Thomas asked him jokingly. **

**"Exactly." Bob said as he stretched himself out.**

**"So he is sort of our father?" Marie asked the two grown up cats.**

**"Looks like it kitty. And Thomas look after them well. Promise?" Bob asked his brother worried. **

**"You know me bro. I never let my guard down." Thomas said seriously. **

Bob nodded and wanted to leave them alone. But suddenly Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse ran up to him and hugged him. They felt a mind at piece being with there real father and knowing he is ok. He smiles down at them and pushed them carefully back to Thomas.

**"If you want you could take as well your lady out for a walk and I can show the kittens all the best places?" Bob offered. **

**"Good idea. But it will have to wait till tomorrow. The 3 kittens need their rest." Thomas said as he looked back at the kittens. **

Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse started to yawn and they said there goodbyes to Bob and walked as fast as they could back to bed .

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Aw. How cute. Berlioz, Toulouse and Marie have meet up with there real father. Please review. I own nobody."<strong>


End file.
